This invention relates to a dry etching device for etching a specimen by the use of a gas plasma.
As will later be described with reference to a few of the several figures of the accompanying drawing, a conventional dry etching device of the type described comprises a chamber defining a hollow space, a first electrode positioned in the hollow space, a second electrode opposite to the first electrode in the hollow space and electrically grounded, and a power source for applying a high frequency voltage between the first and the second electrodes to develop a gas plasma in the space between the first and the second electrodes. When placed on the first electrode, a specimen to be etched is etched at a comparatively rapid etch rate. However, the specimen should be handled with great care because the first electrode is supplied with the high frequency voltage. On the other hand, such a problem does not occur when the specimen is placed on the second electrode which is grounded. But, the etch rate becomes considerably lower as known in the art.
In addition, it is preferable to etch a specimen at a low gas pressure, in order to delineate fine patterns on the specimen, as known in the art.